


Unlucky

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Earth-2, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "I wish you would write a fic with earth-2...."<br/>Felicity and Sara meet in one of the worst ways possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity flipped up her black hood. She kept her eyes down low as she walked through the crowded streets of Starling City. It was her favorite time of day. The sidewalks were full of people all in a rush to be somewhere. This was what she liked to call her version of working. She was really good at what she did. She was sure there was no one better. She was fast and quiet; in and out before anyone knew what hit them. They didn’t notice when her nimble and sticky fingers removed something off of them; a bracelet, watch, or a wallet.

Felicity moved swiftly down the street. Her eyes narrowed on a young blonde woman standing in front of a magazine stand. The jacket she wore had large pockets which were perfect for holding various items. In a quick fluid motion her hand dove down into the pocket plucking a leather wallet from within. She could tell just by the feel of it that the leather was real. It was soft and supple unlike the fake plastic nonsense. It was also heavy which meant she had just hit the jackpot. She grasped it tightly in her hand and shoved it into her own pocket. 

She didn’t get more than a few inches away when she heard a woman shout, “Hey!” 

Felicity had no way of knowing if that was directed at her or not, so she kept moving with a quicker pace. 

“Hey, you with the hood!” Frack “I’m talking to you!” 

_Frack. Frack. Frack. This never happened._

Felicity took off at a run. She pushed through people not caring if she knocked anyone over. She wasn’t about to let herself get caught by some blonde woman. At first she started to run back home, but no, she couldn’t lead her chaser back to the glades. She took a quick turn down an alleyway. Her boots were loud against the wet pavement. 

_Why are alleyways always wet? Now is not the time for these kinds of thoughts Felicity. Just move._

She shook her head and knocked back her hood. Her jet black hair whipped from side to side as she continued to run. 

“Stop!” It was the same woman and she was getting closer. 

“Seriously?” Felicity breathed out. “I just had to steal from the jogger.” 

She hit the other end of the alleyway. She looked from left to right before giving a quick glance behind her. She could see the blonde one her tail. “Frack," she muttered again before facing forward and deciding to dart across the street. She didn’t even register that there was a car barreling down the street; she just wanted to get away from the other woman. 

“Wait!” 

Felicity heard the honk of the horn. A quiet gasp fell from her lips, but it became a strangled yelp when the woman grabbed onto her hood and yanked her backwards. Her hood was released and she fell back onto her butt in between two parked cars. She lay back on the dirty ground panting heavily. She probably just almost died over a stupid wallet and she was saved by the person she was running from. What kind of disgusting twist of fate? 

“Are you done running now?” The blonde leaned over so that Felicity could finally see her face. 

“Woah.” Felicity barely whispered the word. She was still trying to catch her breath and get over the fact that she was just choked. 

She might have been pissed at this woman for catching her, but she was incredibly gorgeous. Light blue eyes, an abundance of freckles, pink pouty lips and golden blonde hair that curled around her incredible feature. 

“Can I have my wallet back?” She asked holding out her hand for it. 

Felicity sighed and reached into her pocket, “Here.” She handed it back to her. She took a deep breath and forced herself to her feet. She brushed off dirt from her ratty jeans and jacket. “Are you gonna call the cops on me?” 

“Why shouldn’t I?” She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. 

“Because I gave the wallet back.” Felicity gave a sigh and shook her head. “Why did you even pull me out of the way? Is the wallet that important or did you just want to make sure I got what I deserve behind bars? You could have just let me get hit and then your stuff would have gotten back to you.” 

“I wasn’t going to let you die.” She seemed almost offended. “I’m a doctor. It would be kind of against everything I believe in to let you walk in front of a moving car.” 

“I’m pretty sure that I wouldn’t have died.” Felicity said. “But I probably would have ended up at your hospital. Not that I would mind playing doctor with you.” She cringed and shook her head. “Just ignore that.” 

“You steal from me and hit on me. This is unbelievable.” She let out a long sigh. “You know what I’m not going to call the cops, but you should really think about finding a new line of work.” 

Felicity rolled her eyes, “Right.” She slipped past her and started down the street. “See you around Dr. Model.” 

Though, she really hoped that she did not run into her again. She was extremely beautiful and if they had met under different circumstances… Well, that wasn’t important. What was important was getting the heck out of there and down to the glades where she could sell the things she did get to keep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felicity’s unlucky streak continues until she runs into a certain doctor yet again. [[gifset](http://felicityollies.tumblr.com/post/135241887342/flarrow-femslash-week-day-two-canon)]

Felicity climbed onto a trash can in an alleyway and jumped to grab onto a ladder. It connected to a fire escape that she intended to use to get into the building. She was in a decent neighborhood, so she expected to find something good inside. She preferred to stick to pick pocketing, but there was only so much she could get by doing that. She had to survive, you know.

She grunted a she struggled to pull herself up the rest of the way and onto the fire escape. “Cooper better appreciate this.” She muttered rubbing her sore arm. “Stupid ass getting himself put in jail.” She shook her head and started to climb the fire escape higher. 

Cooper was her roommate and ex-boyfriend. He was a pain in the ass, but he did come up with good plans. He was the one that usually did the bigger things like she was doing now. He would hit different buildings around Starling. None of them were even in the same area he made sure that the robberies didn’t seem like they were tied together. At least until he stupidly tried to rob a cop. 

“Moron.” She muttered under her breath. 

She stopped in front of a window that was partially open. It was dark inside, so she couldn’t see much. She carefully slid a pair of gloves on and lifted the window slow enough not to make any noise. Her tiny body slid inside of the window and onto the carpeted floor. It was quiet, thankfully. She slipped through the living room and towards the bedroom. The door was wide open not a person in sight. 

“Score.” She whispered.

Felicity went straight for the jewelry box. Other than pick pocketing one thing she happened to be really good at was spotting real from fake jewelry. She could credit her mom for that. The woman could tell a diamonds cut and karat just by looking at it. Her mother was very friendly with a lot of pawnbrokers in Vegas because of this. 

Felicity had just shoved a pearl necklace, diamond necklace, and a Rolex watch into her pockets when she heard a noise in the living room. She was sure she hadn’t seen anyone. She closed the jewelry box and moved back that way. She made sure she was extremely quiet. At least until she saw a dog coming at her. 

“Frack frack frack frack.” She started to run towards the window. 

The tiny yapping thing came at her and gripped onto her leg. “Ow!” She shook her leg. “Get the hell off of me!” 

She got into the window and moved her leg hard enough to knock the mean thing away. She scrambled the rest of the way out and closed the window. She half worried that she’d actually hurt the dog, but it reappeared jumping and snapping at the window. 

“You are a nasty little thing.” She sighed and looked down at her leg. It stung like hell and she was sure she could feel the wetness of fresh blood. 

She cringed as she tugged her jeans upward. Whoever said that a wound hurt more when you look at it was _very right._

“Oh god.” The dog’s teeth had gone in deep and torn her up. 

Felicity had a strict no hospital policy, but with no one at home to stitch her up she didn’t have a choice. She sucked in a breath and braced herself for the painful climb back down. She whimpered with each step she took, but it didn’t get bad until she had to do a jump then fall into the dumpster. She scrambled out of there as fast as she could with a wounded calf. She didn’t want the stench of the garbage to cling to her. 

She stood on the wet pavement sliding her gloves off and shoving them into her full pockets. She had to force herself down the street with her bleeding leg. This was the worst. Okay it could have been worse. She could have gotten got and carted off to jail like Cooper, but still. The one lucky thing that night was that the hospital wasn’t that far away. Felicity walked into the building and quickly looked around. She didn’t exactly want to fill out paperwork, but what the hell else was she supposed to do. She went to move forward and ran into something. 

“Frack.” She muttered stumbling backwards. 

“Sorry.” A blonde woman with a hat looked up at her. “Wait… don’t I know you?” 

Felicity blinked a couple of times looking at the other woman’s face. The freckles, the curls, the sky blue eyes, and… oh god. “Dr. Model?” 

The soft features on her face quickly became annoyed. “What are you doing here?” 

_Of all the rotten luck._ Felicity swallowed and pointed down to her leg and lifted her jeans for just a second.

“Jesus.” The other woman whispered. She looked like she was thinking really hard about something. 

Felicity took a step back and thought about leaving. She could just clean it up at home.

The other woman’s head moved to glance behind her before she glanced back at Felicity. “Come with me.” 

Felicity blinked pausing for a moment. Cleaning up at home did not sound fun, but she didn’t really know this woman. She sighed and decided to follow. She didn’t know if this was a good idea, but it wasn’t like she was leading her towards a police officer. Actually she led her into an empty exam room and pointed to the table. 

“Sit.” She said. “And by the way, it’s Sara. Doctor Sara Lance.” She grabbed a pair of gloves and tugged them on. “What happened?” 

“I was walking down the sidewalk and a dog bit me.” Felicity said without hesitation. 

“Mhmm.” Sara hummed as she hiked the jean leg up. “I believe a dog bit you, but…” She sighed heavily. 

Her nose crinkled up a little and Felicity wondered if the garbage smell rubbed off on her anyway. 

“Were you in a dumpster?” Sara asked. “You’re not homeless are you?” 

“No I am not homeless. I fell into a dumpster. It was an accident.” Felicity shook her head. She bet Sara just wanted a nice little reason for why Felicity stole things. Well, there wasn’t a nice reason other than she was good at it and it paid the bills. 

“Okay.” Her eyes focused back on Felicity’s leg. “It’s not as bad as it looks.” Sara poked around the wound. 

“Ow.” She whined. “Doesn’t mean you have to make it feel worse.” 

“Stop complaining.” 

“Why are you even doing this?” Felicity asked with a long sigh. 

“Because it’s my job.” Sara started to clean up the wound. “I don’t know if it’s fate that you happened to run into me, but….” She shook her head. “It didn’t look like you even wanted to be there. If you turned around and left without getting treatment I would feel like I wasn’t doing my job as a doctor.” 

“You’re too nice.” Felicity ran her fingers through her long black hair. 

“Probably.” Sara got most of the blood cleaned away. “It’s going to need a few stitches.”

“I figured. Numb me up and stitch away." 

Sara rolled her eyes and started to go to work on Felicity’s leg. 

Felicity lay back and closed her eyes. She didn’t want to see what Sara was actually doing. It didn’t feel good and it probably didn’t look pretty. 

“I should probably give you a rabies shot.” Sara said softly. “But are you going to come back for the other three.” 

“Probably not.” 

“It would be better for you if you did.” 

“I don’t even have any money for this or insurance.” It was probably a lame excuse. 

“We have a free clinic in here.” Sara sounded a little smug and yep Felicity had a lame as hell excuse. “I was actually just in there, but I was leaving for the night when you bumped into me.” She shook her head. “I’m on call… but that is beside the point. You should let me give you the shot and then come back for the other ones.” 

“It was someone’s pet I bet it was up on its shots.” She muttered. 

“I figured,” Sara really didn’t sound surprised. “But it’s better to be safe than sorry.” 

“Fine, but I hate needles.” She peaked over at Sara who was now looking at her. “Don’t give me that look just because I’m dressed this way doesn’t mean I have any piercings… other than my ears or tattoos. Needles and Felicity do not go together.” 

“Felicity…” Sara mused. “That’s a nice name.” 

“Thanks… I guess.” 

Sara nodded and tugged her pant leg down again. “Take off your jacket and I’ll be right back.” 

Felicity shrugged her leather jacket off, but was careful not to knock anything out of the pockets. 

Sara disappeared out into the hallway and came back with a syringe and very large needle. 

“No nope I changed my mind.” 

“Lay back.” Sara commanded. 

Felicity swallowed thickly and did what she said. 

Sara wiped her upper arm with alcohol and held the vaccine in one hand. “Look at me.” She said in a much softer and sweeter tone. 

Felicity looked into those sweet blue eyes. She was pretty sure that she could get lost in them. Maybe she did for a moment because the next thing she knew the needle was being plunged into her arm. “Owww.” She whined loudly. 

Sara pulled back after a second and put a bright pink bandaid onto her arm. “There. Now you can leave, but I expect to see you back here soon. Three days to be exact.” 

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Felicity pulled her jacket back on and slid from the table. 

“And one more thing.” Sara said stopping her from exiting the exam room. 

“I really do think you should find a new job.” 

“Right.” Felicity was sure she said the same thing last time. 

After that Felicity hurried away and out of the hospital. Her leg still hurt, but she was not going to spend any more time talking to Dr. Model. Sara… it was a pretty name for a pretty face. She shook her head. She needed to get back to the glades. She would think about coming back to see Sara, though, there wasn’t much to think about. She didn’t want to die of rabies. Could you even die from them? 

_Better safe than sorry right?_ At least Sara was cute… really pretty, like super pretty, and nice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felicity pays a visit to her favorite ~~model~~ doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flarrow femslash valentine’s week: day two - gift giving or anything sweet.  
> Yay for the continuation of earth-2 smoaking canary.

“This is stupid. Why am I even doing this?” Felicity said to herself as she turned around for the third time.

She started back towards her apartment, but stopped and turned back the way she had been going. “Stop doing that. Just go and get it over with,” She sighed loudly. “And stop talking to yourself.” 

She gripped onto a small box of heart candies and forced herself to walk into the hospital. It was a few weeks since she had been there last. She actually got all of her rabies shots like she was supposed to. Felicity wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she was starting to like Sara. 

She didn’t really have to say it out loud because she was there to give the other woman candy. It was so stupid. _So stupid_. Felicity was pretty sure that Sara would think so too. She just had this urge to see her again. To be nice to her. It was close to Valentine’s day so she got a box of those chalky candy hearts. She actually bought it with money instead of swiping it off the shelf. There was probably something wrong with her. 

Maybe she was just lonely? Her now ex was still in jail because of his own stupidity, so she hadn’t had much company for a while. Whatever. 

Felicity walked inside of the hospital and made a beeline for the free clinic. She made her way to the nurse’s desk and asked if Doctor Lance was in. The woman behind the desk gave her a strange look. 

“If she’s not here then I’ll just go.” She snapped. 

“Woah, what’s going on out here?” Sara stepped out of an exam room. 

“Nothing.” Felicity mumbled. 

“I’m surprised to see you here… you know you got all your shots, right?” 

“Yeah. I didn’t come back to get more needles shoved into me.” She shook her head. 

“Then why….” Sara looked very confused. Even when she was confused she was extremely cute. 

“Can we go to your office?” 

Sara nodded. “Sure, it’s about time for my lunch break anyway.” 

Dr. Lance led her out of the clinic and down the hall towards her office. The room was neat, but not to the point where it looked like she organized it daily. There was art on the walls that screamed Sara, at least they did to Felicity. She didn’t actually know her very well. 

Felicity leaned against the door closing it tight. 

“So, is there something I can do for you?” Sara asked.

She shook her head. “No, I wanted to give you something.” She tossed the box of candy at Sara who caught it with ease. 

Sara’s smile graced her face and her eyes lit up. “You’re sweet.” 

“Let’s not make a big deal about it.” Felicity crossed her arms. 

“Wouldn’t dream of making a big deal of Felicity the cranky goth being nice to me.” She teased. 

Felicity could feel her cheeks burning. “Don’t expect it to happen very often…. Or ever again,” She said. “It’s not like it’s even _that_ nice because those things are chalky and kind of gross. See if I had gotten chocolates that would be a different story, but I didn’t….so…” 

“Did you actually buy these, Felicity?” Sara was trying not to laugh. 

“Yes…” She pulled her gaze away from Sara. 

“Hmm seems to me that’s a nice thing to do,” She opened the box. “Besides, I like these.” She looked down at the little heart. “Be mine.” She read out loud before popping it into her mouth. 

Felicity was definitely blushing under her caked on makeup and she hated it. 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Sara asked. 

Felicity’s gaze moved back to hers. “Nothing, why?” 

“Want to go out? Maybe a movie?” 

“Are you asking me on a date? Like a real deal date?” 

“Yep.” Sara’s smile widened. 

“Okay… but I’m probably not going to pay for anything.” 

“That’s fine. I asked you out, so I should pay anyway.” 

Felicity felt both excited and nervous. She hadn’t been on a date in forever. She hadn’t even planned on this meeting with Sara to take this turn. She did like the other woman, though, as much as she hated that. 

“Okay, I’ll meet you here tomorrow.” She moved forward, but immediately turned to open the door. She ran into it as she was opening it and trying to get out at the same time. “Ow. Dammit.” She sighed before managing to actually get out into the hallway. 

“See you at five!” Sara called to her. The laughter in her voice very evident.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Model and the Thief finally have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompted by madmanwithawarehouse
> 
> this is definitely an old one, but it was nice to get back to it and kinda finish it up. i hope you enjoy!

Felicity had agreed to a date. A date. What the hell was wrong with her? Sara was gorgeous and smart, but Felicity didn’t do dates anymore. The thing she had with Cooper was… comfortable. Their version of a date was breaking into someone’s apartment and snagging some jewelry. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been on a normal date. Her purple lip curled.

Fingers gripped a porcelain sink as she looked at herself in the mirror. She stood there in nothing but her black panties and bra. Her long black and purple hair fell around her shoulders. Felicity’s fingernails were painted black, although they were chipping and not well taken care of. Whatever. She wasn’t going to get a manicure or get dolled up. Power to the girls who did, but that wasn’t her style.

She scowled at her reflection before pulling away and diving into her closet. Clothes went flying. Band shirts, shirts with science puns, dirty jeans, and cargo pants, they all flew over her head and onto the floor. Her apartment was a mess anyway, she didn’t care. She finally settled on a pair of black jeans, they were torn at both knees and in a few other places, a pair of boots, a tank top, and a black and red plaid button up shirt.

“Good enough,” she muttered to herself.

By the time she was heading out the door she was already late. Part of her felt bad, but there was hardly ever a time when she wasn’t late.

When she spotted Sara outside the hospital, her mouth fell open. The shorter blonde was dressed as casual as she was, but she was so beautiful. She wore light jeans and a blue blouse, which showed off her shoulders. Her shoulders and arms were splattered with adorable freckles just like her face. She idly wondered if the rest of her body was the same. Sara’s hair fell around her shoulders in loose curls. A bright smile lit up her face when she saw Felicity.

“I was beginning to wonder if you got arrested,” she teased.

“Not today,” Felicity rolled her eyes, but truthfully she liked the way Sara teased her.

“I’m glad,” Sara held out her arm for her to take.

Hesitantly, Felicity linked arms with Sara. Something inside her stirred. A nervous twitter in her stomach. Butterflies and a pounding in her chest. No, Felicity Smoak did not get nervous. Pretty girls did not make her weak at the knees or give her sweaty palms.

“What movie are we seeing?” she asked.

“Not seeing a movie,” Sara replied.

“But-”

“I know, but there’s nothing good out right now,” she sighed, “I have a better idea anyway.”

“Alright,” Felicity shrugged.

“You look beautiful by the way.”

She startled for a second. Felicity knew she was pretty, but she wasn’t exactly used to hearing it. Cooper thought she was hot in a kinky sort of way, which was entirely different than beautiful.

“You look like I kicked your puppy,” Sara continued.

“I was just thinking I should have been the one to say that to you,” she muttered. 

“What’s wrong with us both being beautiful?”

Felicity’s ears burned red with a blush.

“And thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Felicity mumbled.

“Here we are,” Sara stopped.

Felicity glanced around, wondering what the hell she was talking about.

“Right in front of you,” Sara bumped her hip against Felicity’s.

She blinked, “A hotdog stand?”

“Only the best hot dogs in the city,” Sara nodded.

“Are they kosher….” Felicity mumbled quietly.

Sara stared at her for a second, “One hundred percent beef I swear, right Arnold?”

The guy at the hotdog stand nodded, “I wouldn’t lie to ya.”

Felicity quirked a brow. Not that she totally didn’t trust this random hotdog guy or something, but…

“If you want something else…” Sara started to say.

“I’ll try it, but if I find out you’re lying,” she narrowed her eyes at Arnold.

He gave her a crooked grin, “What do ya want on it?”

“What do you have?”

He tapped the side of the cart. It listed off several different toppings, everything from relish to onions and tomatoes.

“Ketchup, mustard, relish, and onions.”

“I guess you weren’t planning on kissing me tonight,” Sara teased her again.

Felicity opened her mouth and closed it again. Sara smirked and ordered her own hotdog, everything the same minus the onions. She started walking again, taking a bite of her hotdog. Felicity followed suit.

“Mmm,” she moaned, “This is good.”

“Told you,” Sara said with her mouth full.

There was something grossly endearing about that. Truly, Felicity found Sara charming. Her manners left a lot to be desired, but that meant nothing to her. She was sweet, funny, and very sexy. Sara made this feel so much easier than Felicity thought it would be. She reached down, finding Sara’s hand and interlacing their fingers. They walked through Starling Park and ate their food. The sounds of the city filled her ears, but having grown up in big cities, she found it soothing. She finished her hotdog and licked her lips.

“I’m glad you decided to come,” Sara said after she finished her own.

“I’m glad you wanted me to come with you,” Felicity said.

She paused and Sara laughed.

“You know what… shut up,” Felicity grumbled, “I meant… I was kind of glad you asked me.”

They sat down on a bench in front of a little fountain. She felt her nerves bubbling up to the surface. As bubbly as the fountain in front of her.

“You’re cute,” Sara said.

“What?” Felicity turned her head towards her.

Sara reached her hand up to cup her cheek and kissed her quickly, “Relax.”

Felicity blushed, but leaned into her more, kissing her back, “I thought you didn’t want to kiss me because I tasted like onions.”

“Oh well,” Sara laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
